


9

by lilith91666



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith91666/pseuds/lilith91666





	9

just remember it  
thats all

我也不知道能说什么

希望你生活得开心,希望你心想事成

希望你一定要专注,要坚持,要认真.

 

 

我爱你

能接受  
只是一份工而已  
可以接受的

1000题线代部分 抄都要抄完

===  
你忘了，但是我没有忘啊  
我永远都不会忘记的

快乐是很短暂的

人生说到底  
能依靠的人是没有的

所以  
自己一定要脑子清醒  
一步路都不能走错了


End file.
